Snowfall
by sulpicia29
Summary: They say that things just cannot grow beneath the winter snow, or so I have been told. A Christmas one-shot. Swanqueen.


**Snowfall**

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, "Not even a mouse," Regina Mills contemplated before returning to the task in front of her. She was sat at the desk in her office putting the finishing touches to her son's Christmas present.

"There, that should do it," Regina said quietly to herself before sitting back to admire her work. An ornate and beautiful snow globe sat in front of her. The base was red cedar, embellished with gold design, whilst the dome was ancient crystal.

Regina smiled at the memory of her father bestowing the globe to her one Christmas many years ago. She had taken the heavy object into her own small hands and shaken it carefully, in awe of the swirl of pure white ice within the glass dome. The globe had been empty then, with only the blizzard scene to keep the bearer enthralled, yet now Regina had put her own touch on the cherished item. An ice rink had its place in the centre of the winter wonderland and two figures stood still on the edge of the ice; a tall woman with dark hair in a long, ebony coat, and a young boy with brown hair, wearing a scarf striped in red and grey.

Regina extended her hand and tapped the top of the snow globe gently. For a second, nothing happened. Regina lowered herself to gaze through the glass at the figure of the boy who, after a moment more, turned his head to take in his surroundings. Regina smiled; her spell had worked. The boy took a tentative step onto the ice and skated forward, hesitantly at first, before losing himself in the momentum and striking onward with more confidence. His female companion clapped her hands together gleefully and darted forward to join the young figure on the ice. Regina was held in thrall as she watched the two characters join hands and begin their dance. As they moved across the surface of the frozen pond, the snow that lay on the ground started to rise and swirl around them in a delicate blizzard that added to their joy.

Regina leant back in her chair and hoped that her son would like it.

x-x-x-x-x

It was almost midnight and Regina ascended the stairs, weary and longing for bed. She paused outside the door to Henry's room which had been left ajar. She slowly opened the door and looked across to where her sleeping son lay in his bed with his face turned toward her. The curtains had not completely closed and the light from the moon fell across the bedcovers and illuminated his features.

Regina felt a sudden rush of pain in her breast; she had come so close to losing Henry since the arrival of his birth mother in their town. Yet, somehow, she had managed to hold onto him and he still belonged to her.

Regina moved to the window and carefully pulled the curtains closed before returning to the bedside to gaze down at her son. His features seemed smaller in the dark and memories came to her of the fragile baby she had adopted all those years ago. She leant down and rested a kiss on his forehead, and whispered, "I love you."

x-x-x-x-x

Midnight had passed and the early hours of Christmas day were upon her. Regina stood at her window and looked out into the night. She cast her eyes over the lane in front of her house and took in the yellow glow of the street lamps, their illumination pointless at this time of night with no one to guide home. She sighed in the silence, apparently the only person awake in all of Storybrooke.

Regina smiled sadly as she looked upward to the stars, "Now, how did that rhyme go? Star light, star bright…" Regina turned her eyes to the brightest diamond in the heavens, "First star I see tonight." She addressed the North Star, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Regina laughed drily, "What am I doing?" She shook her head and glanced back at the star that had not changed since she had made her appeal. Regina whispered to herself, "No one will hear this…"

Regina cleared her throat and spoke once again to the star, "I wish Henry health and good fortune. I wish for him to find happiness and, selfishly, I hope that he finds happiness with me." Regina blinked back tears, "I make this wish for my son, but I must also wish for me. I've been alone so long, the darkness I held within me pushing everyone away, even when they tried to care for me. I can't do this anymore." Regina's voice was growing stronger and she raised her hand to press her palm against the glass window pane before her as she beseeched the stars, "I wish for love."

It was the early hours of Christmas morning and the first snow began to fall.

x-x-x-x-x

Regina smiled as she leant against the doorway of her living room, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands, and watching her son open his presents. The Christmas tree stood tall over him, expertly decorated by the pair of them with an odd assortment of baubles that defied the usually sophisticated styling of Regina's décor. Regina enjoyed these quiet moments with her son and tried to ignore the painful fact that he would not be spending the whole day with her.

She was brought out of her reverie when Henry's hands landed on Regina's final gift to him, "What's this?" Henry murmured to himself as he lifted the snow globe from its wrappings.

"It's a snow globe, honey." Regina said and set her cup down before moving over to crouch down beside her son.

"It's beautiful." Henry said.

Regina smiled, "My father gave it to me when I was young."

"So, it must be very old?"

Regina laughed, "Ancient, in fact."

Henry grinned, "Sorry, I didn't mean that you're really old."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Oh, but I am. All adults are in the eyes of their children."

Henry shrugged, "I guess. So, how does it work? Do I shake it?"

"You don't need to shake this globe, dear," Regina said, "Just look through the glass and tell me what you see."

Henry raised the globe up to eye level, "I see an ice rink and two people. Hey, they kinda look like you and me."

Regina smiled, "Yes."

Henry's eyes widened, "They're moving, and they're skating together!" He turned to his mother, "Did you do this?"

"Maybe."

"It's amazing. Thank you so much." Henry placed the gift carefully on the floor and threw his arms around Regina. "Thank you for all of my presents."

Regina held onto her son tightly, "You're welcome." They remained like that in the quiet for several long moments until Regina gently eased her son away and brushed his hair back from his forehead, "You should probably get ready. Emma will be here to pick you up soon."

"Oh, right." Henry said. "I'll go get dressed."

Regina watched her son ascend the stairs with a heavy heart. They had never spent Christmas apart and she knew that the remainder of the day would be filled with the longest hours.

x-x-x-x-x

Regina was putting the finishing touches to her Christmas lunch, a solitary apple turnover, when the doorbell rang.

Regina frowned, "Henry, can you get that?"

Henry's muffled reply came from upstairs, "Sorry, mum, just finishing some stuff up here."

Regina sighed, smoothed her apron and went to answer the front door.

"Miss Swan…" Regina began but stopped when she saw that Emma was not alone. "What's this, the cavalry?" Regina asked as her eyes landed on Snow and Charming.

Emma looked over at her parents before returning to meet Regina's eyes, "Good morning, Regina."

"Do you really not trust me enough to release my son that you would bring reinforcements?"

Before Emma could respond, Henry arrived at Regina's side, "What's going on?"

"Nothing dear," Regina said, "do you have everything you need?"

"Nope," Henry replied chirpily.

Regina glanced over at her son and saw that he was dressed but he did not have any belongings with him, "Henry?"

"There's a change of plan." Henry said and looked over at Emma.

"Oh, and what's that?" Regina asked, her hand still firmly on the door.

Emma reached behind her back and produced a bottle of champagne, "Happy Christmas, Regina."

Regina remained silent and turned her gaze back to her son, who smiled, "We thought we could spend Christmas all together this year."

"Where?"

"Here!" Henry said.

"Oh."

"If that's okay with you, of course." Emma said quietly from the other side of the threshold.

Regina flushed, torn between her desire to spend the day with her son and using her magic to expel the trio from her doorstep. She shook her head and the dark thoughts vanished, "Yes. You are welcome." Regina hesitated before continuing, "It's embarrassing but I'm afraid I have no food to offer you. I haven't prepared anything for lunch except dessert." Regina laughed uncomfortably.

Mary-Margaret was smiling as she stepped forward, "Please, Regina, you don't need to worry about that. We came prepared." Mary-Margaret nodded to David who turned and lifted a substantial hamper from the ground behind him. "We have the turkey and all the trimmings covered," Mary-Margaret assured Regina.

"Not forgetting the booze," Emma chipped in, once again waving the bottle of champagne in front of Regina. "That should cover everything, if you're happy to share your dessert with us?"

"Well, I hope you like apple." Regina said as she stood aside and let the family into her home.

x-x-x-x-x-

It was a relief to open her back door and step out into the cold night air. Regina did not glance back at the house as she strode across the lawn to stand in the centre of the garden beneath the ink black sky. Regina turned her eyes to the heavens and took in the light of the stars and the moon above her, noting that they seemed to glow with an otherworldly brilliance on Christmas night. Her breath rose in front of her in a cloud of mist and she wrapped her arms around her torso, mindful of the cold as it clung to the fibres of her sweater and slowly worked its way through the material to chill her skin.

Regina had not known what to expect after she had allowed Emma and her parents through her front door that morning and watched as they traipsed through her home. She had found herself in a state of bemusement when she watched Mary-Margaret negotiate her way around her kitchen, stepping in to help her operate the oven and later prepare the vegetables together. Regina was astonished that she was now able to use a knife in the presence of Snow White without wanting to launch it at her. She had also watched David playing with her son, behaving like the perfect grandfather and she was moved suddenly with memories of her own father and how much she missed him. At this point Regina had had to duck away from the action and stand quietly by the windows in the living room that overlooked the garden. Her absence was not unnoticed, however, and Emma had appeared at her side, offering Regina a smile before placing a glass of wine in her hands. There was no need for words to pass between them; Emma understood.

Long moments passed and Regina was soothed by the quiet of the night. Somewhere in the darkness an owl hooted, a car passed by on a distant road and then silence fell once more. Regina jumped at the sensation of a hand on her back, surprised that she had been approached without realising.

"Hey," Emma said softly from behind her.

"Emma," Regina turned abruptly to meet the eyes of her companion, "you startled me."

"I'm sorry," Emma said, "we were wondering where you had got to and I thought I should come and find you. You shouldn't be alone on Christmas day."

Regina allowed herself a small smile, "Thanks to you and Henry I haven't been." She inclined her head toward Emma, "Thank you, Emma, I have strangely enjoyed today with your dysfunctional family."

Emma laughed, "Regina, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Regina bowed her head, "Don't get used to it, Miss Swan, it is Christmas after all. One must try to be nice."

Emma shook her head, "Miss Swan…" she muttered quietly, "Even now?"

"Would you prefer it if I addressed you as 'Sheriff Swan'?" Regina asked and her eyes were playful.

Emma smiled, "How about, Emma?"

"As you like it." Regina shrugged and once again turned her eyes to the skies above them.

"Here, you look cold," Emma said and, before Regina could stop her, she draped the woollen blanket she had been holding around Regina's shoulders.

Regina was taken aback by the thoughtful attention, "Thank you," she managed to respond to the gesture.

"I don't want you getting cold." Emma said quietly from beside her.

"What about you?" Regina asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm pretty tough." Emma replied with a grin.

"Miss-," Regina caught herself, "Emma, it is below freezing out here," Regina started to remove the blanket from her shoulders, "and you are only wearing one of those silly leather jackets of yours." Emma tried to dart away but Regina was too quick and succeeded in throwing the blanket around Emma's shoulders and drawing her closer until their arms were touching under the cover of the warm layer. "There, isn't that better?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"You're shivering," Regina said as she felt the tremors passing through Emma next to her, "so much for being tough and able to withstand the cold."

"I'm fine," Emma replied, through chattering teeth.

Regina sighed and moved to stand in front of Emma, with the blanket still wrapped firmly around both their shoulders, "Here," Regina reached out to the top of Emma's arms before running her hands up and down to get Emma's blood moving quickly to warm her up.

"Thank you." Emma said softly after several moments had passed and Regina looked up, suddenly aware that Emma had been gazing at her. Blood rushed to Regina's cheeks and she looked away as her motions stilled.

"You're welcome." Regina said. She reached up to absently pat her hair into place, "I should return inside or Henry will wonder where I am." She smiled briefly at Emma and turned to move away.

"Wait," Emma said. Regina froze at the touch of Emma's hand on her wrist, "Please stay a little while longer." Regina looked up to meet Emma's eyes and was caught by the warmth she found there. "I came out here because I need to talk to you."

"Oh?"

Emma released Regina's hand but did not move away, "About Henry and the year ahead."

Regina sighed and looked down, "So, it comes to this at last."

"What?" Emma asked.

Regina met Emma's gaze with an expression she hoped did not reveal the fear she felt within her, "You want custody of Henry."

Emma's eyes widened, "Regina that is not what I'm saying."

"Of course it is." Regina replied and she heard the ice in her voice, "That's why you came today, isn't it? To play happy families before revealing your true intentions."

Emma shook her head, "That is not true." Emma's response was quiet and Regina was surprised that the other woman was not responding in anger, as she had during the countless times they had come up against each other before.

Emma's calmness reached Regina and she found herself confused, "Then what is there to discuss?" Regina asked slowly.

Emma took a small step closer to Regina, and Regina did not move away, "It's true that I would like to continue seeing Henry next year and I hope that you will find the kindness to grant me that." Emma said quietly, her green eyes wide and pleading with Regina's, "But I am not seeking sole custody of him and I also promise that I would never do that to you." Emma reached for Regina's hands once again, "I see how much you love him and you have done a wonderful job raising him." Emma smiled, "You are a really good mother, Regina. I know that Henry loves you very much."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but found that she could not. There was a lump at the back of her throat and she could feel tears pricking uncomfortably.

"There's more," Emma said softly, "and I ask that you let me say this to you." She wavered for a moment before continuing, "I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye and that when I first arrived in Storybrooke you absolutely despised me." Emma took a breath, "I wasn't all that fond of you either." She shook her head, "But, we have been through a lot together and, even though this may not be something you would ever have sought from me, I consider you my friend. Actually, I consider you my best friend because I think we understand each other better than anyone else ever could. I hope that one day you may feel the same way about me."

The first tears fell from Regina's eyes and Emma held onto her hands more tightly, "There, I said it." Emma said with a warm laugh that coaxed a smile from Regina.

Regina met Emma's eyes and saw tears shimmering on her eyelashes in the light of the stars.

"Is that everything?" Regina asked hoarsely, "Am I allowed to say something now?"

Emma hesitated, "There's just one last thing." Emma leaned forward until her lips were next to Regina's ear, "I heard your wish." Emma whispered.

Regina froze, "What?"

Emma leant back to meet Regina's eyes, "Your wish last night. You wished upon the North Star."

Regina's eyes widened, "How could you know that? The wish that I made is not grantable by the laws of magic."

"It's not," Emma agreed, "but I heard it."

"How?"

"Because I wished for the same thing."

Regina found that she could not speak; she was stunned by the confession that Emma had made. Emma smiled and reached out to touch Regina's cheek where she gently wiped away the tears that were falling. Her hands were warm.

"Regina," Emma whispered, "you are not alone."

Regina was aware that the remaining space between her and Emma was closing quickly and then, before she could do anything to stop it, Emma was kissing her in her garden under the light of a thousand stars.

Warmth suddenly coursed through Regina and she found herself drawn closer to the other woman by a force that she could not control. Thoughts that she should pull away were fleeting and passed when she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist to bring them closer together as she returned the kiss.

Snow rose from the ground and swirled up and around them, settling in Emma's golden hair and catching on their eyelashes and the blanket that covered them. They drew away to gaze in awe at the blizzard their kiss had created and Regina found herself laughing with Emma at the wonder of it.

Regina's eyes met Emma's once more and she reached out to trace the snowflakes that had settled on her cheek, "That was… unexpected." Regina said quietly after a long moment had passed.

Emma smiled, "It was."

"But not unpleasant."

Emma laughed, "I'm glad you think I'm a good kisser."

"Did I say that?" Regina asked drily.

Emma tilted her head to one side, "Excuse me?"

Regina shrugged, "Well, there's always room for improvement," and Regina struggled to keep herself from smiling when Emma's jaw dropped. "What I meant to say," Regina said slowly, "and contrary to popular belief, is that I am a very patient woman and a very good teacher." Regina's hand had curled around the base of Emma's neck, her fingers entwined in the tangle of blonde curls she found there, whilst the other was now stroking Emma's jaw, "As they say, Miss Swan, practice makes perfect." Regina whispered with a cat-like smile, and she drew Emma's lips to meet hers once more.

x-x-x-x-x

When the cold had finally passed the final frontier of their woollen blanket, Emma and Regina stumbled to the back door, holding hands and giggling as their feet kicked up the fallen snow. Regina pushed Emma up against the door and kissed her soundly with a passion she had not realised until that night. Emma moaned softly into Regina's mouth whilst her hand fumbled for the door handle.

"Gina…" Emma whispered, caught up in the moment until the door opened behind them and they fell backward over the threshold.

Regina's fall was cushioned by Emma and, laughing, she rolled off her to lie on her back on the floor whilst she gasped for air. "Are you trying to kill me?" Emma asked with a smile as she sat up and attempted to straighten her jacket and tidy her hair.

Regina looked up at Emma and contemplated her question, "Once upon a time that was the plan." She smiled, "Now, not so much. I think I'll keep you around for a little while longer. I'm beginning to like this new direction to our story."

Emma reached down to brush Regina's hair back from her forehead with her fingertips, "Me too." Emma climbed to her feet before offering Regina her hands and helping her up. "I should probably go find the others otherwise they might start suspecting things." Emma grinned, "I think you should pay a trip to the bathroom and check yourself out before you show yourself in public." She winked at Regina and disappeared down the hallway.

Regina frowned slightly and brushed down her sweater. She quickly followed in Emma's footsteps, only detouring by turning into the downstairs bathroom. Regina went straight to the mirror and was startled by the sight that greeted her. Her hair was tangled from Emma's hands, her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed. The most incriminating evidence of their stolen kisses in the garden was the smudge of her red lipstick. Regina smiled as she regarded her reflection, whilst her thumb restored the shape of her mouth.

x-x-x-x-x

Mary-Margaret and David were asleep in the big armchair that Regina usually occupied in front of the fire. Henry was at one end of the couch, next to his birth mother who had thrown the woollen blanket over them both. He looked up as Regina entered the room, "Hey mum," he said, "where have you been?"

Regina hesitated before replying, "In the garden, stargazing."

Henry smiled, "That's what Emma just said she was doing." Regina caught Emma's eye before she blushed and quickly looked away.

Regina smiled, "Yes dear, we were hanging out."

Henry sat up straighter, "Come join us."

The smile left Regina's face, "Well, I was just thinking that I should probably do some work on the Storybrooke New Year's Eve party plans."

Henry pouted, "But mum, that can wait. We're just about to watch a movie. Can't you sit with us, please?"

"Well…"

"Please, Regina," Emma said, "come sit with us." She moved closer to Henry on the couch and patted the space beside her, "Here, next to me."

Regina nodded and crossed the room to sit next to Emma. She was close enough to smell Emma's perfume and she felt her pulse quicken as thoughts of their time in the garden crowded her mind.

Emma threw the blanket over Regina's lap, pausing to smile at her quickly; their eyes meeting in a secret moment that would belong only to them. Regina returned Emma's smile and reached for her beneath the blanket, noticing Emma's expression of surprise when their hands met. Emma quickly turned to engage Henry in conversation about the movie he had chosen but did not let go of Regina's hand. Instead she laced their fingers together affectionately. Satisfied, Regina leaned back into the couch and surreptitiously closed the space between her and Emma until their shoulders were touching. Smiling, she closed her eyes.

On the mantelpiece above the fire, the flakes within the crystal of Henry's snow globe began to rise and swirl around the dome. The two figures glided across the ice once more in their silent dance. As they twirled on the frozen pond, the little boy suddenly stopped and reached out his hand to tug on the sleeve of the dark haired woman whilst pointing across the snowy landscape. She followed the gaze of the young boy where she noticed the object of his attention. A third figure now belonged to the dome. The dark haired woman smiled at her son and mirrored his actions in beckoning the new arrival forward to meet them on the ice rink. Together they reached out and each took the hand of the woman who had joined them; she had blonde hair and wore a sheriff's badge.


End file.
